Everything about Baekhyun is Cute and Adorable!
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: [ONESHOOT] / Summary: Park Chanyeol, a young man who cannot handle Byun Baekhyun's cuteness. While he's eating, slopping, or doing anything else, Chanyeol always thinks that Baekhyun is a chunk of adorable fluff. / Pairing: Chanbaek / warning inside / Please kindly leave your review and comment after you read it / DLDR


**Everything about Baekhyun is Cute and Adorable!**

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Pairing

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Drama

Rating

T

Summary:

 _Park Chanyeol, a young man who cannot handle Byun Baekhyun's cuteness. While he's eating, slopping, or doing anything else, Chanyeol always thinks that Baekhyun is a chunk of adorable fluff._

Warning!

BASED ON CHANYEOL'S INSTAGRAM UPDATE AND CHANBAEK'S CONVO ON ONE OF CHANYEOL'S UPDATE / OOC! / TYPOS EVERYWHERE! / TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD / BOYS LOVE! / **PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT!** / **IF YOU HATE THE STORY, JUST LEAVE!**

Enjoy

* * *

Chanyeol sedang menikmati liburannya bersama keluarganya. Sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak merasakan waktu liburan bersama keluarganya. Ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya dan _noona_ -nya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pembawa acara berita di salah satu stasiun televisi ternama di Korea. Chanyeol sedang bergelung di ruang tamunya sambil sedikit menggigil karena penghangat ruangan di rumahnya sedang diperbaiki.

"Ugh, dingin sekali hari ini!" Gerutu anak bungsu dari keluarga Park itu sambil menggosokan kedua telapak tangan besarnya kemudian menempelkannya di kedua pipi tembamnya. Rambut _curly_ -nya berantakan karena ia baru saja bangun tidur. Sudah lima hari Chanyeol tidak tinggal di dorm karena ia ingin memanfaatkan jadwal kosongnya bersama keluarganya. Lagipula di dorm juga kosong karena member lainnya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke kampung halaman masing-masing—kecuali si _leader_ Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama teman-temannya pergi ke LA. Bahkan Joonmyeon memposting foto-fotonya di LA di grup _kakaotalk_ yang beranggotakan semua member EXO plus manager mereka. Seperti hari ini, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi dan di layarnya muncul ikon _kakaotalk_ dengan jumlah pesan yang sudah amat banyak karena Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk membacanya.

"Pasti Joonmyeon _hyung_ mau pamer lagi." Dengan malas-malasan ia mengambil ponselnya dan ia terdiam sejenak sambil tersenyum. Kedua bola mata besarnya menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya terpasang foto dirinya dan Baekhyun ber- _selca_ ria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Di mata Chanyeol, apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun itu imut dan menggemaskan. Teringat untuk apa ia mengambil ponsel, ia langsung membuka ikon _kakaotalk_ dan membuka _chat_. Tepat yang seperti Chanyeol duga, hampir sebagian besar _chat-_ nya berasal dari grup yang dinamai 'EXO members and manager _hyungdeul_ ' oleh Joonmyeon. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut adalah ada satu _chat_ yang membuat dirinya sedikit senang— _chat_ dari Baekhyun. _Chat_ Baekhyun berada tepat di bawah _chat_ grup. Ia memutuskan untuk membalas chat Baekhyun.

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **06.01 P.M**

 **Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **~ aku merindukanmu~ T.T**

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **06.01 P.M**

 _ **Aigoo**_ **~ baru berpisah dua hari saja kau sudah rindu padaku? Kkk~**

 _ **I miss you too, darl**_ **^3^**

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **06.02 P.M**

 **Bagaimana liburanmu di rumah?**

 **Pasti kau sangat merindukan keluargamu~**

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **06.02 P.M**

 **Yeah, lumayan membosankan. Hanya tidur, main** _ **game**_ **, membuat lagu, dan makan saja. Kau sendiri?**

 **Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarga karena aku sibuk T.T**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, ibuku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu^^**

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **06.02 P.M**

 **Sama saja kalau begitu^^ di sini sedang hujan salju^^**

 **Benarkah Bibi Park bilang begitu padamu?**

 **Kapan-kapan aku akan menemuinya^^**

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **06.02 P.M**

 **Yap! Ibuku bilang begitu padaku^^**

 **Datanglah kemari! Kita bisa main** _ **game**_ **dan membuat lagu bersama! :D**

 **Oiya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu**

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **06.02 P.M**

 **Hahaha, lain kali saja,** _ **dear^^**_

 **Aku juga ingin menghabiskan liburanku dengan keluargaku di sini :***

 **Apa itu? O.o**

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **06.02 P.M**

 **Baiklah, hubungi aku jika kau ingin main ke sini :***

 **Kau akan tahu nanti. Aku akan memostingnya di Instagram^^**

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **06.02 P.M**

 **Okay ;)**

 **Huh? Baiklah**

 **Aku akan menunggunya ^3^**

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Baekhyun. Membaca _chat_ dari Baekhyun saja sudah membuat dirinya terhibur. Ia selalu membayangkan wajah serius Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Di mata seorang Park Chanyeol, sosok Byun Baekhyun yang notabene merupakan pacar sekaligus teman segrupnya itu adalah sosok yang imut dan menggemaskan. Dia teringat ketika ia melakukan wawancara di salah satu majalah Jepang dan disuruh menceritakan tentang sosok Baekhyun. Pria 25 tahun itu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan ketika ia sedang makan. Karena itulah ia selalu senang jika ia disuruh untuk menyuapi Baekhyun. Mulutnya yang terbuka lebar ketika hendak menyantap makanan dan pipinya yang menggembung sempurna seperti tupai ketika ia sedang mengunyah membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali membungkusnya ke dalam kotak kardus dan membawanya pulang. Baekhyun punya nafsu makan yang cukup besar dan itu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol ketika ia mengajak Baekhyun menemaninya makan di luar. Setelah membaca _chat_ dari Baekhyun, lelaki dengan ciri khas telinga perinya itu membuka chat grup—dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Joonmyeon memamerkan foto jalan-jalannya di Negeri Paman Sam tersebut. Bahkan Jongdae menulis ' _hyung, jangan mengirim sesuatu seperti fotomu di Amerika! Itu sama sekali tidak penting_ ' dan sepertinya Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak menangggapi opini membernya yang sudah menegurnya berkali-kali. Bukan Kim Joonmyeon namanya kalau tidak pernah membuat masalah yang membuat membernya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengelus dada dengan sifat _troublemaker_ -nya itu.

Setelah puas memikirkan tentang keimutan Baekhyun dan sikap kekanakan Joonmyeon, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali belum memposting liburan mereka saat di _ski resort_ beberapa hari yang lalu bersama dua oranglainnya yang notabene sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua. Kedua matanya langsung mencari ikon galeri dan meng-klik-nya. Di galeri itu tersimpan banyak sekali foto-foto berharga—baik foto dirinya, keluarganya, teman masa kecilnya, member EXO, dan orang-orang terdekat lainnya. Chanyeol ingin memposting beberapa fotonya ke Instagram. Kedua matanya tertuju kepada beberapa foto dirinya dan Baekhyun berdua saja. Chanyeol tidak mungkin memposting fotonya ketika ia mencium pipi Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memposting fotonya dengan Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua sedang duduk di kereta gantung sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata mereka ke arah kamera dan tidak lupa pose V- _sign_ yang jadi ciri khas seorang Park Chanyeol ketika mengambil _selca_. Chanyeol sempat member beberapa _filter_ di foto tersebut agar hasilnya instagram- _able_. Setelah selesai, lelaki Park itu memberi _caption_ fotonya berupa _emoticon_ orang bermain ski. Tak lupa ia men- _tag_ aku instagram Baekhyun di foto tersebut. Dengan wajah puas, ia langsung memposting foto tersebut. Karena tidak ingin dicurigai oleh fans-nya, Chanyeol kemudian memposting fotonya bersama Sehun ketika mereka bermain ski kira-kira setahun yang lalu. _Caption_ -nya tertulis 'ayo pergi lain waktu' dan tidak lupa men _-tag_ akun instagram si _maknae_ tersebut. Ia langsung mempostingnya. Seperti yang ia duga, tidak sampai lima menit, sudah banyak sekali komentar yang masuk ke instagramnya. Masih belum puas dengan dua postingannya barusan, Chanyeol kembali melihat galeri ponselnya. Ia masih ingat bahwa ia menyimpan video Baekhyun berlatih _snowboarding_ dan kemudian terjatuh. Chanyeol yang menonton kembali video itu berusaha untuk menahan tawanya karena menurutnya itu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ah sebaiknya aku memposting ini." Ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah diedit untuk menghasilkan video yang instagram- _able_ , ia pun mempostingnya dengan _caption_ : 'Murid Baekhyun yang melakukan dengan baik meskipun baru pertama kali.'

 **-Everything about Baekhyun is Cute and Adorable!-**

Chanyeol sedang siap-siap makan malam dengan keluarganya. Kakaknya Yoora baru saja pulang dari siaran. Hari ini Nyonya Park menyiapkan makanan favorit Chanyeol. Sang ibu sudah lama sekali tidak memasak makanan tersebut karena Chanyeol yang jarang berada di rumah dan kesibukannya sebagai salah satu member grup papan atas bernama EXO.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kenapa kau tidak mengajak teman-teman segrupmu itu ke sini? Ibu akan senang kalau mereka semua ke sini." Ucapnya sambil menata piring untuk semua anggota keluarga berjumlah empat orang itu. Yoora duduk di samping Chanyeol sedangkan ibunya duduk berdampingan dengan sang ayah.

"Ah, mereka sedang punya kesibukan masing-masing, Bu. Sebagian ada yang sedang menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarganya di kampung halaman, sebagian ada yang punya jadwal sendiri. Seperti Kyungsoo." Cerita Chanyeol sambil mengambil nasi dan lauk di atas piringnya. Nyonya Park hanya tertawa mendengar cerita anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

"Kyungsoo? Dia sedang sibuk di saat liburan seperti ini?" tanya beliau. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Iya. Dia sedang dapat proyek film baru lagi. Dia termasuk orang yang gila kerja sama seperti Yixing _hyung_. Ibu ingat kan?" celetuk Chanyeol.

"Ah~ teman segrupmu yang dari China itu?" balasnya.

"Iya. Dia sedang sibuk syuting juga di China. Aku heran apa mereka berdua tidak lelah dan kedinginan ketika mereka syuting di cuaca seperti ini? Aku yakin mereka juga pasti ingin menghabiskan liburan tahun baru bersama keluarga mereka." pikir Chanyeol sambil membayangkan Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang sibuk syuting untuk proyek film mereka selanjutnya.

"Hei, kau sendiri juga sibuk syuting untuk dramamu itu! Bahkan kau harus berendam di laut di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini! Kau pernah menelepon ayah untuk dibawakan jahe merah ke dorm!" tiba-tiba saja Yoora yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan ocehan ibu dan adiknya ikut bersuara. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyenggol tangan Yoora yang hendak menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya agar jatuh ke piring. Dengan insting tajamnya, Yoora berhasil menggagalkan rencana licik adiknya itu. Hingga akhirnya pertengkaran adik-kakak yang sudah lama tidak terdengar di kediaman keluarga Park itu muncul. Tuan dan Nyonya Park tertawa melihat kedua buah hati mereka yang masih sering bertengkar tentang hal-hal yang sepele.

"Yoora- _ah_ , Chanyeol- _ah_ , daripada kalian bertengkar lebih baik habiskan makanan kalian sebelum dingin." Nasihat sang ayah. Yoora dan Chanyeol menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan tenang—walaupun Chanyeol masih sempat melemparkan tatapan sinis ke arah kakaknya yang seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinis adiknya yang menurut Yoora tidak menyeramkan sama sekali. Nyonya Park hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya yang masih belum bisa bersikap dewasa meskipun usianya sudah hampir menginjak 25 tahun tahun ini. Setelah selesai makan dan membereskan piring dan meja makan, Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di ruang tamu dan menonton film yang belum sempat ditontonnya. Chanyeol menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan ia melihat notifikasi. Di notifikasi itu tertera ' baekhyunee_exo mengomentari video Anda.' Ibu jari Chanyeol langsung meng-klik notifikasi itu dengan raut girang bukan kepalang. Ia berusaha mencari komentar Baekhyun di antara ribuan komentar dari fans-nya. Setelah susah payah Chanyeol mencari, ia berhasil menemukan komentar Baekhyun, Chanyeol membacanya huruf demi huruf. Isi komentar tersebut adalah: **baekhyunee_exo** ' _... agar terlihat keren ... kau seharusnya memotong bagian aku terjatuh. Biarkan aku terlihat keren sekali saja... Chanyeol-ah.. Kupikir kau akan memotongnya... Kau membiarkannya seperti itu… Apa kau merasa senang? Kau merasa sangat baik!_ ' Chanyeol menendang heboh sambil terkekeh setelah membaca komentar Baekhyun di postingannya saat Baekhyun berlatih _snowboarding_ dan kemudian jatuh terjungkal. Bahkan ia berusaha untuk menahan teriakan karena menurutnya, isi komentar Baekhyun itu benar-benar menggemaskan! Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bagaimana menggemaskannya Baekhyun ketika ia sedang _ngambek_ seperti sekerang. Pasti Baekhyun akan memanyunkan bibirnya, menggembungkan pipinya, melipat kedua tangannya di depannya dada, kemudian membuang muka.

" _Aigoo_ , sedang _ngambek_ saja ia masih imut!" cicitnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol membalas komentar Baekhyun. Isi balasannya: **real_pcy** ' _baekhyunee_exo itu menggemaskan jadi aku tidak memotongnya…_ '. Chanyeol memang sengaja tidak memotong bagian di mana Baekhyun terjungkal karena itu sangat menggemaskan. Ia ingat bagaimana Baekhyun langsung _ngambek_ ketika Chanyeol datang menghampirinya dan menolongnya sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tapi sungguh, Chanyeol tidak punya maksud lain. Ia tertawa karena Baekhyun _is a chunk of adorable fluff_. Ia tidak tahan ketika melihat betapa imut dan menggemaskannya Baekhyun—baik ketika ia sedang makan, sedang tidur, sedang bernafas, bahkan terjatuh. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah _chat_ dari Baekhyun, _darling_ kesayangannya. Chanyeol langsung membuka aplikasi _kakaotalk_ -nya dan membaca chat dari pacar imutnya itu.

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **08.30 P.M**

 _ **Ya**_ **! Apa maksudmu memposting fotomu bersama Sehun dan kenapa kau tidak memotong bagian aku terjatuh?! Kau tidak ingin main ski bersama lagi denganku?!**

 **Mati saja sana!**

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **08.30 P.M**

 **Maaf,** _ **darl**_ **~ jangan menyuruhku mati seperti itu~**

 **Aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertahan jika aku mati duluan, kkk~**

 **Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku memposting foto Sehun sebagai pengalihan saja^^ kau tahu arti pengalihan kan? :D**

 **Untuk yang video, aku memang sengaja tidak memotongnya karena bagian kau terjatuh itu sangat menggemaskan! Kkk~**

 **Kau lihat sendiri bukan banyak sekali yang menyukainya? :***

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **08.30 P.M**

 **Menggemaskan katamu?! Aku ini** _ **manly**_ **, tahu! Jangan pernah mengatakan aku menggemaskan!**

 **Pengalihan? Memangnya kau anggap aku apa sampai harus dicarikan pengalihan, hah?! Dasar Yoda jelek!**

 **Kau jahat sekali, Chanyeol-** _ **ah…**_ **!**

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **08.30 P.M**

 **Tidak,** _ **darl**_ **~ Di mataku kau selalu menggemaskan ^3^**

 _ **Ya**_ **! Berhenti memanggilku Yoda! Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk hijau di film Star Wars itu! :(**

 **Meskipun aku jelek, kau masih tetap suka padaku, bukan? :* jujur saja :D**

 **Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah tahan setiap kali melihatmu^^**

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **08.30 P.M**

 **D-Diam kau! Jangan menggodaku, telinga peri! (`/^/`)**

 **Berhentilah menyebutku seperti itu…! (¬/^/¬)**

 **Eh…? Dasar mesum…!**

 **-Everything about Baekhyun is Cute and Adorable!-**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang melakukan _video calling_. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah merengut Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan. Ingin sekali ia bisa bertemu Baekhyun, memeluknya, menciumnya, mencubit kedua pipinya,dan mengusak helaian rambut halus pria mungil yang usianya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Chanyeol merasa heran kenapa Baekhyun bisa seimut ini padahal Chanyeol usianya lebih muda darinya.

" _Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku tidak pernah tahan setiap kali melihatmu'?! Itu terlihat mesum di mataku!_ " Wajah Baekhyun yang sedang marah memenuhi layar ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah marah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak menyeramkan di matanya. Baekhyun yang ada di seberang sana semakin kesal karena Chanyeol tidak memberikan penjelasan dan malah asyik memandangi wajahnya sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak paham bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki gila dengan sejuta pesona yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

"Ah, maafkan aku _darl_. Sungguh, wajah marahmu itu imut dan menggemaskan! Ah, soal pesan yang terakhir, maksudnya aku tidak tahan untuk memelukmu, menciummu, mencubit pipimu, dan sebagainya! Aku selalu gemas kalau menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Begitu maksudku, Baekhyunnie sayang~" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan nada manja yang sengaja dibuat-dibuat. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

" _Hei, kau ingin menyaingi keimutanku? Kau sama sekali tidak cocok, dear._ " Ungkap Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk meredakan tawanya karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Owh, kau mengakui bahwa dirimu imut? Padahal barusan kau mengatakan bahwa kau itu _manly_." Goda Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Baekhyun langsung merona dan membuang muka karena Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa dia melihat rona merah muda di kedua pipi mochi Baekhyun. Argh, menggemaskan! Chanyeol benar-benar beruntung punya teman segrup sekaligus pacar yang seimut dan selucu Baekhyun.

" _H-Hei! Berhenti menggodaku terus-terusan! Bertatap muka saja seperti ini saja kau sudah menggodaku habis-habisan, bagaimana kalau kita punya jadwal tampil bersama?_ " gerutu Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun dan mencubit pipi mochinya.

" _Ya Tuhan! Baekhyunnie, tidak bisakah kau mengurangi sikap imut dan menggemaskanmu itu? Ingin rasanya aku pergi ke rumahmu sekarang juga, menculikmu, dan membawamu ke rumah kemudian memelukmu sepanjang hari!_ " canda Chanyeol sambil memeluk bantal yang ada di sampingnya kuat-kuat dan membayangkan bahwa bantal itu adalah sosok mungil Baekhyun yang terjebak di dekapannya. Baekhyun langsung mendelik dan mengomeli Chanyeol karena ucapannya barusan. Chanyeol berulang kali mengucapkan 'maaf' karena ia tidak ingin _video calling_ ini berakhir gara-gara Baekhyun _ngambek_ padanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa membuang nafas dan mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol.

" _Aku barusan lihat di Instagrammu kau memposting sesuatu. Kau punya binatang peliharaan baru?_ " celetuk Baekhyun sambil mengelus Mongryong, anjing _corgi_ peliharaannya.

"Ah, iya! Aku hampir lupa! Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama di dekatnya, bisa-bisa aku bersin dan gatal-gatal. Ah, Thoven kemarilah! Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang!" Chanyeol langsung menggendong _toy poodle_ berbulu hitam yang dipanggil Thoven dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya menghadap ke arah layar ponselnya.

"Ayo ucapkan halo ke pacarku~ Ini Thoven, anggota keluarga baru kami. Yah, walaupun Yoora _noona_ lebih suka nama Leo daripada Thoven." Chanyeol menggoyangkan salah satu kaki depannya seolah-olah ia sedang menyapa Baekhyun dan Mongryong yang ada di sana.

" _Thoven? Itu nama yang menggelikan, Chanyeol-ah! Hai, Thoven~ Aku Baekhyun, teman sekaligus pacarnya Chanyeol. Ini Mongryongie, semoga kalian bisa berteman baik~ Ah! Ngomong-ngomong bulu Thoven tidak jauh beda dengan rambutmu, hahaha!_ " Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang serupa kepada Mongryong, dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Hei! Jangan samakan rambutku dengan bulu Thoven! Lagipula Thoven bukan nama yang menggelikan! Thoven itu dari nama Beethoven. Karena terlalu panjang aku memanggil Beethoven, jadi aku memanggilnya Thoven. Lagipula ia menyukai namanya, iya kan Thoven?" rajuk Chanyeol sambil mengelus bulu keriting Thoven. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepas Thoven dan membiarkan Yoora bermain dengannya karena ia tidak bisa berlama-lama bermain dengan binatang.

" _Chanyeol-ah, kalau kau punya alergi terhadapa bulu binatang, kenapa kau masih memaksa untuk punya binatang peliharaan? Kau bisa memelihara binatang lainnya, seperti ular atau iguana yang tidak berbulu._ " raut wajah Baekhyun berubah cemas. Ia tahu soal alergi Chanyeol terhadap bulu binatang. Ketika Chanyeol dekat dengan bulu binatang terlalu lama, ia akan bersin-bersin berkepanjangan, disertai dengan demam dan gatal-gatal di seluruh tubuh. Baekhyun mendengar itu dari ibunya Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, _darl_. Hanya saja aku ingin sekali bisa punya binatang peliharaan seperti kau dan member lainnya. Terkadang aku merasa iri karena aku hanya satu-satunya member yang tidak pernah membagikan foto binatang peliharaan di grup _kakaotalk_." Jelasnya dengan mimik muka sendu.

" _lagipula tanpa Thoven kau sudah punya binatang peliharaan dan kau tidak perlu khawatir alergi jika kau dekat-dekat dengannya._ " Celetuk Baekhyun sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang berhasil membuat sisi melankolis Chanyeol hilang entah ke mana.

"Hah? Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

" _Aku! Pyong pyong~_ " jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan _aegyo_ andalannya yang berhasil membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menyerah dan bertekuk lutut dengan keimutannya. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih menggemaskan daripada Thoven. _Aegyo_ Baekhyun barusan berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpingkal-pingkal hingga sakit perut. Sedangkan di layar ponsel Chanyeol Baekhyun masih melemparkan _aegyo_ mautnya.

"Hei, sudah, _darl_. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat _aegyo_ -mu karena kau terlalu menggemaskan! Tidak bisakah kau tidak bertingkah imut yang membuatku gemas?" celoteh Chanyeol setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. Dengan gerakan imut Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Tidak bisa Chanyeol-ah. Aku sudah terlahir seperti ini. beruntunglah kau karena aku mau jadi pacarmu._ " Cicitnya bangga. Lelaki Park itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran ibumu bermimpi apa hingga ia bisa memiliki anak semanis, secantik, dan seimut dirimu, Baekhyunnie. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih kepada ibumu karena sudah melahirkan seorang Byun Baekhyun ke dunia dan menjadi pacarku." Gombal Chanyeol yang sukses membuat wajah lelaki mungil bermarga Byun itu merona sempurna. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk _video calling_ hingga jam sudah menunjukkan sudah lewat tengah malam.

 **-Everthing about Baekhyun is Cute and Adorable!-**

Chanyeol masih melanjutkan _video calling_ -nya dengan Baekhyun, namun di tempat yang berbeda. Kali ini si bungsu Park itu sedang berada di kamar tidurnya yang penuh dengan instrument musik dan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja belajarnya. Ia masih betah mengobrol dengan Baekhyun meskipun kedua matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak toleransi. Tapi melepas rindu dengan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bisa menahan kantuk.

" _Chanyeol-ah, kalau mengantuk kau bisa tidur. kita bisa lanjutkan besok. Lihat, dari tadi kau menguap._ " Nasihat Baekhyun yang juga ikut terjaga menemani Chanyeol yang sedang dilanda insomnia.

"Aku tidak terbiasa tidur di jam segini, Baekhyunnie. Mumpung tidak jadwal, aku ingin bangun siang. Hehehe~" celetuk Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

" _Tapi matamu sudah memerah, dear. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, oke? Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit._ " Nasihat Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas. Betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol punya pacar seperhatian dia.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak ingin membuat pria manisku ini khawatir. Kau juga tidurlah. _Good night, darl_. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku~" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium layar ponselnya.

" _Hei, jangan mencium layar ponselmu! Itu menjijikkan! Good night too, dear. Have a sweet dream~_ " Baekhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Chanyeol mengecek presentase baterai ponselnya—sudah 15%. Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa daya baterainya hampir habis karena terlalu menikmati keimutan—ralat—melakukan _video_ _calling_ dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki berpostur tinggi memutuskan untuk mengisi daya baterainya. Chanyeol merobohkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _king size_ miliknya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli semacam stiker berbentuk benda luar angkasa yang _glow in the dark._ Tak butuh lama untuk Chanyeol pergi ke pulau kapas dan memimpikan keimutan Baekhyun di dalam tidurnya.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Huft, akhirnya selesai juga /elapkeringet/**

 **I'm back again with another lovey dovey Chanbaek story^^**

 **DAN AUTHOR MASIH KOBAM SAMA APDETAN BANG CY SAMPE GABISA TIDUR ASDFGHJKL— /mulut berbusa/**

 **Sumpah ya Chanbaek gak pernah berhenti bikin shipper mereka kejang-kejang karena momen manis mereka, puja kerang ajaib, ulululu~**

 **Sebenernya ini fic terinspirasi dari apdetan bang ceye yang baekhyun belajar snowboarding terus kejungkal, wkwkw. Sumpah baekhyun kejungkel itu lucu banget, author sendiri aja gemes sama dia, apalagi chanyeol, wkwkwk~ Mungkin bagi Chanyeol, apa pun yang dilakuin sama Baekhyun pasti di matanya keliatan** _ **cute**_ **. Inget kan pas interview di majalah ViVi pas Chanyeol bilang kalau Baekhyun itu** _ **cute**_ **pas dia lagi makan? Author juga sependapat sama bang ceye, huehehe~**

 **Author bersyukur karena di bulan pertama udah banyak momen Chanbaek dan author berharap semoga mereka berdua tetep langgeng dan gak ada gosip2 aneh kayak dulu^^ Semoga di bulan2 berikutnya semakin banyak momen2 mereka bertebaran, baik** _ **onstage**_ **maupun** _ **offstage**_ **^^ dan juga semoga tahun ini jadi tahunnya Chanbaek bersinar, kayak jaman MAMA era dulu^^**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW ya readers sekalian~^^ rasanya seneng banget ketika kalian nge-review cerita gak jelas ini dan kalian suka sama cerita ini meskipun menurut author ini masih butuh** _ **improvement**_ **ke depannya. Dengan baca review2 kalian, author jadi semangat untuk menulis cerita yang lebih bagus lagi.**

 **Okay, gimana readers sekalian? Puas dengan endingnya? Atau masih ada yang kurang? Kurang romantis? Ending kurang greget? Atau endingnya ngegantung? Silakan tumpahkan unek-unek kalian di kotak review^^ jangan lupa gunakan bahasa yang baik dan sopan ya^^**

 **Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari author cerewet ini. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan typo di mana2. See you in the next story~! bubyeee~! ^0^)/**

 **With Love,**

 **Author Sun-gun Baekhyun**


End file.
